Mamori et ses péripeties
by miss-saha
Summary: Mamori est à l'université, avec Hiruma. L'histoire raconte leurs vies après le lycée. Resumé pourri mais venez voir quand même xD. C'est ma première fiction, que j'avais déjà postée l'année dernière sur un autre site.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

C'était le soir, la pleine lune éclairait d'une lumière argentée les rues sombres de la ville. Dans un appartement, plus precisemment dans une des pièces de ce logement,une chambre, une jeune fille, Mamori Anezaki, était assise sur une chaise, en face de son bureau. Elle regardait ses notes quand ses yeux bleu tombèrent sur une photo encadrée et posée sur un coin de son bureau. A la vue de cette photo, elle sourit tendrement. En effet l'image représentait l'equipe des Devil Bats au complet, tous ayant l'air heureux, après avoir gagné le Chrismas Bowl. Maintenant, Mamori était à l'université, en première année, tout comme le trio fondateur de l'équipe des Devil Bat, dont Hiruma Yôichi, ex capitaine de cette équipe lycéenne, qui était dans la même université qu'elle. Ils ont maintenant laissé l'équipe à Sena, Monta, Suzuna et les autres. Ils avaient maintenant d'autres préocupations. Mamori avait entamé i peine une semaine sa première année de droit à l'université, alors que Hiruma avait déjà integré l'équipe de l'université, et en une semaine déjà il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe. Il alternait avec un cursus assez special, mélangant l'anglais renforcé ( cours qu'il avait en commun avec l'ex-manager des Devil Bat), le management et bien sur du foot U.S, du foot U.S et encore du foot U.S .

Mamori se retournat et vis sur son réveil l'heure. 23H36. "Il est temps que j'aille me coucher, demain je me lève tôt, encore une journée de travail m'attend..." pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva, prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain et rentra avec hâte dans sa couette bien douillette pour se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

Le lendemain matin , la jeune fille se leva et se prépara en vitesse pour avoir le temps de déguster son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Sa mère, qui avait trouver cet appartement et un travail plus proche de l'université de sa fille, l'attendait en bas, comme tout les matins :

Ah bonjour chérie, bien dormi ?

Oui maman, et toi ?

Oui, comme un bébé ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu fatigué.

Mamori resta perplexe, devant la mine fatiguée de sa mère, sachant pertinemment que sa réponse était un mensonge.

- Bon désolé ma puce mais je peux pas petit-déjeuner avec toi aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille vite au boulot !

Maman tu devrais arrêter de te surmener comme sa !

C'est la vie ma chère ! Aller passe un bonne journée.

Elle embrassa sa fille à la hâte et s'éclipsa avant même que celle-ci eu le temps de répliquer.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune étudiante sortit de chez elle, et 30 minutes plus tard elle arriva aux portes de l'université. Elle y rencontra une amie, qui repartit juste après l'avoir saluée, devant partir régler quelques affaires avec l'administration avant les cours. Arrivée à l'amphithéâtre où son cours d'économie politique se déroulait, elle alla prendre place près d'un de ses camarades qui lui faisait des signes de la main. Elle suivait son cour attentivement et prenait en note le plus important. Elle fit de même dans le cours suivant. Vint ensuite le cours d'anglais renforcé. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore pénétré dans l'amphi, une voix qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille l'interpella :

Fuckin'manager toujours aussi sérieuse à ce que je vois !

Hiruma ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle avait fait sa rentrée en sa compagnie mais en une semaine , depuis que les cours avait commencer elle ne le voyait que rarement. Il n'avait pas changer, il arborait toujours ce sourire diabolique, quand il n'avait pas cette mine sérieuse et ce masque de glace, toujours accompagné de son fidèle AK-47.

Kékékéké, je t'ai manqué apparemment ! Lâcha-t-il avec un rire on ne peut plus diabolique.

Idiot, je suis seulement étonné que tu participe à un cours.

Oh, alors tu veux que je fuckin' reparte ! Alala moi qui voulait, pour une fois faire attention à mes études, mais apparemment je dérange ! Dit-il ironiquement, jouant minablement la comédie pour que la jeune fille s'en aperçoit .

Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Aller vient, on va être en retard.

Tssss, me donne pas d'ordre, fuckin'manager !

Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter, j'ai un prénom : Mamori, M-A-M-O-R-I ! Et en plus je ne suis plus ta manager !

Et cette dispute continua jusqu'à ce que Mamori y mettes un terme, en ignorant les piques du démon, car le cour allait débuter . Les élèves avaient été pour certains choqués, pour d'autres habitués , car même à l'université, Hiruma était encore un démon, faisant fuir tout le monde et Mamori était toujours cet ange qui était appréciée de la majorité des élèves, en particulier de ceux de sexe masculin . Cependant Hiruma avait tout de même des fans, mais seulement pour ses qualités de joueur de football américain. Il avait même un fan club de groupies, qui cependant n'étaient pas assez folles pour l'approcher de trop près. La pause midi arriva, Hiruma et Mamori se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, et après avoir payés leur repas ils s'installèrent sur une petite table qui ne pouvait accueillir que deux personnes. Voyant que son camarade ne comptait pas le faire, elle décida d'entamer la conversation :

Alors, comment sa se passe avec l'équipe, vous vous débrouillez bien ? C'est quand votre premier match ?

Kékékéké tu poses trop de fuckin'questions. Je vois que tu est toujours intéressée par ce fukin'sport, Je vais être direct fuckin'manager, je veux t'engager en tant que funckin'manager de l'équipe, tu faisais du bon boulot, au lycée.

Il la regardait dans les yeux, de son regard perçant dont lui seul avait le secret. Mamori soupira et regarda à son tour son ex capitaine dans les yeux :

Tu sais, au début j'avais accepté ce poste de manager pour pouvoir protéger Sena. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai commencé à apprécier ma place au sein de l'équipe. Si je serais restée seulement pour Sena, j'aurai quitté l'équipe quand j'ai découvert son identité car il savait se débrouiller seul à partir de ce moment. Mais j'ai réaliser que j'aimais toute l'équipe, et que je voulais vous aider à atteindre votre rêve. Puis, tu m'as aussi fait découvrir que le foot U.S n'était pas qu'un sport physique, que c'était aussi très intellectuel. Bref, tout sa pour dire que j'aime ce boulot de manager. Mais il y a deux raisons toutes simple qui me poussent à refuser.

Le démon tiqua à cette dernière phrase.

Et je peux savoir quelles sont ces fuckin'raisons ?

J'apprécie le fait que tu m'aies demandé à moi, mais je ne crois pas être assez compétente pour gérer une équipe universitaire, sa demande trop de travail, car ce n'est pas la même ampleur qu'au lycée, même si ça serait un magnifique challenge à relever. Puis je ne peux pas occuper cette position tout simplement parce qu'elle est déjà prise, j'ai vérifiée au début de l'année.

Tsssssss, tu n'est vraiment qu'une fuckin'manager ! Et bah moi j'vais te dire que j'ai réponse à tes deux fuckin'raisons !

Mamori le regarda étonnée, et ne pipa mot. Il continua sur sa lancée, un peu énervé selon l'ex manager des Devil Bat :

Déjà, le fuckin'trou du c** qui nous sert de manager finira dans un mois sa fuckin'formation dans cette fuckin'université, et lui même qui fais ce job depuis 3 ans avait besoin d'une assistante, mais cette fuckin'assistante a fini ses études l'année dernière, et c'est pour ça qu'il va diffuser à partir de demain une fukin'annonce pour en trouver une ! Alors si maintenant tu veux toujours jouer la tête dur qui ne reconnaît pas ses fuckin'compétences, tu peux participer à ce fuckin'test de sélection que tu remportera les yeux fermés si sa t'amuse, alors que j'aurai pu directement te sélectionner !

« waw », c'était en un mot ce que ressentait Anezaki Mamori en ce moment. Après avoir assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Hiruma, elle se mit à sourire.

Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça, fuckin'manager ?

En faite, continua-elle toujours son sourire et un regard malicieux, derrière ces insultes, tu m'as complimenté. Je crois que c'est la première fois.

Il eu pendant une milliseconde un regard étonné pratiquement imperceptible, mais pas pour Mamori. Il se leva, après avoir lâché son fameux « tch » dédaigneux, puis commença à avancer vers la sortie, quand Mamori l'interpella. Il se retourna, puis elle lui annonça, avec un sourire radieux :

Merci, Hiruma, je vais tenter ce test, on verra bien les résultats.

Il sourit à son tour puis s'en alla, espérant que personne n'aie vue ce dernier échange, qui pourrait nuire à sa réputation de démon.

Quand il fut éloigné la jeune fille se leva à son tour, « Finalement, cette année ne sera pas aussi calme que prévu », pensa-t-elle, encore le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Quand Mamori rentra chez elle le soir, sa mère n'était pas encore arrivée. La tête dans les nuages, elle pensait à Hiruma, encore. Après avoir pris un bon bain relaxant, elle prépara le dîner, qu'elle mangea avec sa mère, arrivée entre temps. Puis, en toute bonne élève sérieuse, elle monta dans sa chambre étudier. Au bout d'une heure de travail, elle n'était plus concentrée, elle pensait encore à son ancien capitaine. Depuis ce match, au lycée, où Hiruma avait été blessé par Goah, elle se doutait qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour ce démon. Cependant, elle niait, pensant que ce n'était que de l'attirance.

« Aller Mamori, ressaisit-toi, tu as un diplôme a obtenir ! En plus, ce démon ne risque pas de ressentir quoique se soit pour moi, je ne suis qu'une compétente manager pour lui ! N'empêche il était tellement attirant avec ce regard qui donne l'impression de me transpercer de toutes part ! Alalala stop Mamori, tu repenses encore à lui ! Stop ! »pensa-elle pour elle même. Fatiguée de son débat intérieur mais aussi d'étudier, elle décida de descendre grignoter un bon chou à la crème, sa lui remontera le moral, selon elle. Quand elle remonta, elle vit un message non lu affiché sur son portable, c'était Hiruma. Elle s'empressa alors d'appuyer sur la touche « lire » :

« Fuckin'manager, je veux te voir demain à 15h au fuckin'gymnase de foot U.S pour passer ce fuckin'test à la c*n ». Au moins c'était clair. Elle sourit et répondit :

« Tu commences déjà à me donner des ordres ! Je penses que sa ne sert à rien de te rappeler mon prénom, tu continuera quand même à m'appeler par ce surnom idiot. Ok pour demain, j'y serai . »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle reçu la réponse d'Hiruma :

« Kékékéké t'as tout compris FUCKIN'MANAGER ! Ok, j'espère que t'as bien revu tes 'leçons' pour être au point pour demain ! »

Elle afficha une mine déterminée en appuyant frénétiquement sur les touches de son portables pour répondre :

« Tss (comme tu dirais), je n'ai pas besoin de réviser quoi que se soit, tout est dans ma tête »

A quelques kilomètres de la, dans un grand hôtel de luxe, au dernier étage, on pouvait voir un démon souriant, un lueur dans les yeux, taper sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone un message :

« Tu es fuckin'confiante, par rapport a tout à l'heure. Il peut y avoir de sérieux fuckin'concurrents ! »

Il reçu deux minutes plus tard sa réponse :

« Tu l'as dit toi même, je suis compétente. Et puis, tu m'as redonné confiance »

« Kékékéké, si tu le dis » fut le dernier message qu'il envoya à cette personne ce soir.

Le lendemain, 15h :

Mamori arriva près du grand gymnase d'entraînement réservé au foot américain. Devant le gymnase, il y avait même un terrain de foot U.S. En effet, le club de football américain avait bien plus de moyen que leur petit club au lycée. Après tout, c'est normal, c'est une grande équipe semi-pro, on passait à un tout autre niveau !

Quand la jeune fille entra dans le gymnase, elle reconnut quelques joueurs de l'équipe qu'elle avait aperçu au début de l'année, l'entraîneur, le manager et quatre étudiants venus passés le test. « C'est rapide » pensa Mamori . En effet, en même pas une journée ils avaient déjà des candidats. Parmi les candidats, il n'y avait qu'un homme, un petit gringalet avec des lunettes, et les deux autres candidates étaient de magnifique jeune femme, l'une aux magnifique cheveux noir et aux yeux vert, l'air un peu aguicheur. Elle était vêtue d'un mini short, et d'un débardeur noir avec des escarpins noir à talons. Mamori se souvient de l'avoir déjà vu avec le fan club d'Hiruma. La deuxième jeune fille était aussi très jolie, les cheveux châtains clair en boucles anglaises, les yeux noisettes. Elle portait une robe rose avec un petit nœud papillon au niveau de la taille. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Mamori, et s'approcha d'elle :

Bonjour, je suis Hana, enchantée.

Bonjour, je suis Mamori. Enchantée aussi, lui répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

T-tu viens pour le test d'assistant manager ? Lui demanda Hana de sa voix toute douce.

Oui ! Je suppose que toi aussi ?

Oui, mais je ne pense pas être de taille, surtout face au capitaine ! Vous semblez tous plus performant que moi, alors je crois que je vais m'en aller, ce n'est pas ma place ici, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mamori fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration. Elle posa les poings sur ses hanches et regarda sa camarade dans les yeux :

Ah non je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu ne vas pas abandonner aussi facilement ! Je ne te connais pas encore, mais je suis sûre que si tu as eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici, c'est que tu as un minimum de compétences !

Hana leva doucement la tête vers Mmaori puis lui sourit, les joues toutes rosit :

Merci, Mamori-chan !

Allez, courage ! Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Mamori sentit une aura diabolique derrière elle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, elle vit le visage de Hana se déformer de peur :

Kékékéké, fuckin'manager, tu te fais de la concurrence toute seule, tu es vraiment fuckin'débile !

Hiruma ! Arrête tu la fais peur !

On a pas besoin de 'flipette' ici !

Hiruma, j'ai dit stop!puis elle se retourna vers Hana, ne t'inquiète pas Hana !

Oh je vois qu'il y a une connaissance d'Hiruma parmi les candidats ! C'était l'entraîneur de l'équipe qui était intervenu. D'ailleurs toutes les personnes présente dans le gymnase les observait.

Bonjour, je suis Anezaki Mamori. J'étais la manager de l'équipe d'Hiruma au lycée. Enchanté.

Oh je suis aussi enchantée ! Dis-moi Hiruma tu m'avais pas dit que ta manager était si jolie, et en plus elle te tient tête, c'est rare de voir sa !

Hiruma lâcha un « tch, la ferme fuckin'entraîneur » sous le regard perplexe de l'autre candidate aux cheveux noirs, avec une lueur de jalousie envers Mamori dans les yeux.

Bon déjà nous avons une candidate avec de l'expérience, une très bonne expérience même. Allez, tout les candidats veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, dit le manager.

Les candidats le suivirent à travers le gymnase, puis ils entrèrent dans une salle où il y avait des tables .

Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Alors tout d'abord, vous allez passez un test théorique.

Il leur distribua une feuille chacun.

Vous avez trente minutes pour compléter la feuille, puis nous passerons à la pratique. Des questions ?

Euh oui, répondit le seul candidat masculin, si nous réussissions l'examen écrit mais pas celui pratique, pourrions nous être reçu ?

Non, répondit-il directement, la théorie ne suffit pas, et encore, pensez déjà à avoir un sans faute à l'écrit pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côtés. Sur ce, bonne chance.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Au bout de 15 minutes Mamori avait tout rempli. Elle se leva, sous le regard étonné de toutes les personnes étant présente dans la pièce.

Déjà ? Tu es sûre ? Questionna le manager.

Oui.

Reste 5 minutes s'il te plaît, juste le temps que je corrige ta feuille.

Bien sûr.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il leva la tête vers elle, étonné :

Parfait, c-c'est un sans faute ! Tu peux y aller, attend nous dans le gymnase pour l'épreuve pratique.

D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Puis elle s'en alla, sous le regard hébété des autres.

Quand elle arriva au terrain couvert, tous se retournèrent vers elle, eux aussi étonné de sa rapidité, seul Hiruma s'y attendait. Il eut un rictus diabolique puis se tourna vers les autres joueurs :

Aller bande de nuls, bougez-vous le c*l, c'est par là que sa se passe ! Puis il se défoula avec sa mitraillette, sous le sourire de son entraîneur, heureux d'avoir trouver un aussi bon capitaine, quoiqu'un peu, beaucoup en fait, démoniaque.

Toujours aussi brutal à se que je vois, tu devrais être plus doux avec tes joueurs!Répliqua Mamori.

En entendant sa, les joueurs étaient heureux qu'une telle beauté les défendent.

Tch, à peine arrivée que tu fait ta fuckin'loi ! Moi, plus doux ? Kékékéké tu m'fais rire fuckin'manager, c'est le seul moyen de faire bouger ces fuckin'tapettes !

Alala, toujours aussi têtu ! Ça ne sert à rien de parler de sa avec toi ...

Puis elle se dirigea vers les joueurs épuisés et sortit d'où ne sais où des serviettes et des bouteilles d'eau :

Tenez, pour vous rafraîchir ! Allez, courage, vous faites du bon boulot !

Oh merci, c'est gentil Mamori-chan ! Répondit l'un des joueurs.

Tu fais déjà tes marques Mamori-san, l'interpella le manager, qui en avait finit avec les autres, et qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

Ah, excusez-moi monsieur.

Non, se n'est rien, tant mieux même. D'ailleurs j'y pense, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, dit-il en regardant tous les candidats, je suis Takeuchi, manager de l'équipe étudiant en dernière année de philosophie .

Je suis Sanada, apprentie infirmière, en 2eme année, dit la brune en faisant un clin d'œil.

Enchanté, je suis Hiroki, en deuxième année d'ingénieur, dit le jeune homme, en ajustant ses lunettes rondes.

B-bonjour, je m'appelle Hana, j'étudie l'art, en première année.

Anezaki Mamori, en première année de droit, enchantée.

Bien, nous avons un peu tout alors. Bon déjà personne n'a complètement raté la première épreuve : Mamori a fait un sans faute, Hiroki tu as eu 15/20, Hana 12/20 et Sanada 10/20 . Nous allons maintenant passer à la pratique, que Mamori à déjà commencer apparemment. Alors sachez qu'il n'y aura pas que moi qui vous jugera pour cette épreuve, mais aussi les joueurs et l'entraîneur. C'est tout simple, pendant 2h, vous allez agir comme si vous étiez admis, donc en tant qu'assistant manager. C'est compris ?

Oui, firent-ils en cœur.

Bien mais avant de continuer, je veux que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, mais sa demande du boulot. De plus, si vous êtes reçus, vous devrez être là à tous les entraînements !

Sanada afficha une mine perplexe mais ne dit rien.

C'est ainsi que pendant l'heure qui suivit ils participèrent à l'entraînement, puis quand celui-ci toucha à sa fin ils lavèrent les maillots pendant que les joueurs se douchaient, et continuèrent des tâches dans ce genre. Enfin vient le petit rassemblement à la fin pour faire un bilan, chaque assistant manager devait faire le sien. Bien-sûr Mamori impressionna, avec ses bilans détaillés et utiles, mais c'est normal, elle avait de l'expérience. Hiroki donna aussi des données concrètes et bien détaillées, Hana eu un peu de mal mais elle avait comme-même fait un petit compte-rendu, à l'instar de Sanada, qui s'était contenté de suivre les joueurs un peu partout, mais aussi de faire des coups bas pour déconcentrer Mamori. Après cette petite « réunion » et quelques mot de l'entraîneur, qui se faisait appeler Mr Y par ses joueurs et le manager ( diminutif de monsieur Youguitsimura, trop long à leur goût, et aussi de Hiruma qui l'appelait « fuckin'coach » ou « fuckin' Y »), du capitaine, le manager s'adressa aux candidats :

Vous avez à peu près tous fait du bon boulots, la dernière épreuve consiste à nous présenter demain quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourra venir en aide à l'équipe. Cette dernière partie de la sélection est bien plus difficile, car elle évalue déjà si vous êtes capables d'effectuer un gros travail en si peu de temps, mais aussi car le sujet que je vous est donné est très vague, et c'est à vous de décidez si se que vous choisissez est bon ou non pour l'équipe. Demain matin à 8h, normalement personne n'a cour, et bien vous viendrez ici-même, nous montrer votre travail et c'est la qu'on décidera, moi, l'équipe et Mister Y de qui sera sélectionner. Sur ce, à demain, et surtout bon chance. Puis, il s'adressa aux joueurs :

Vous avez fait du bon boulot les gars, allez à demain !

Puis le gymnase se vida peut à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le capitaine, l'entraîneur et le manager, et Mamori qui vint demander :

Excusez-moi, mais j'ai juste besoin d'avoir le programme des match de la saison s'il vous plaît, et de quelques données, si c'est possible.

Bien sûr, tu as tout la salle des archives, avec les vidéos. .. Fait-toi plaisir, exploite les comme bon te semble.

Merci beaucoup. Hiruma, sa te dérangerait de me montrer où se situe cette salle ?

Tch, tu me saoules fuckin'manager, on doit tout te faire !

Oh c'est bon Hiruma, je ne te demandes qu'un petit service de rien du tout, c'est pas la fin du monde !

Bon arrête de jacter et suis moi, dit-il avant de faire une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

Une veine apparu sur la tempe de la jeune fille, mais elle ne releva pas, préférant le suivre pour en finir le plus vite possible avec ces archives...


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers la salle des archives. Elle marchait derrière lui et l'observait : en cette journée de fin d'été, il était vêtu d'un simple T-shirt et un d'un pantalon noir, alors qu'elle était en mini jupe en jean (que Suzuna lui avait offert pour la « décoincer » selon ses dires, et qu'elle avait mis 20 minutes le matin à décider si elle la porterais ou non) et d'un haut violet à manches mi- longues, à col ouvert, dont deux boutons sur trois étaient ouvert. Pour le reste elle avait mis des chaussettes hautes, violettes aussi, avec des petites ballerines noirs.

Arrivés à la petite salle, où une petite plaque indiquait « Archives », Hiruma poussa la porte avec son pied, comme à son habitude, et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la petite salle sombre. Mamori tâta le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le démon faisait de même, discrètement.

Soudain, Mamori sentit quelque chose, c'était l'interrupteur, puis autre chose se posa sur celui ci, quand elle s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière. C'était froid, et chaud à la fois. C'était une main. Puis ils appuyèrent tous deux à l'unisson. Quand la pièce fut éclairée, la jeune fille découvrit le démon et enleva rapidement sa main, détournant le regard, alors que le démon eu un rictus démoniaque. Elle toussota et commença à chercher dans les différentes étagères qui ornaient la pièce, remplies de livres, de cassettes, de cd après avoir murmuré un petit « Alors qu'avons nous là ...».

Au bout de 5 minutes le démon s'impatienta :

Bon fuckin'manager tu t'grouilles, j'ai pas ton temps moi !

Roh c'est bon Hiruma un peu de patience, arrêtes de râler ! Si je fais sa c'est pour l'équipe et pour devenir assistante manager, alors patience !

Tss, dépêches au lieu de parler. Dit-il en avant de faire éclater un bulle de chewing-gum, sûrement à la menthe et sans sucre.

La jeune étudiante sortie un dossier et se mis dos au jeune homme pour le consulter. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver de quoi prendre des notes, puis, comme il n'y avait ni tables ni chaises, elle se mit à quatre pattes, au sol et commença à écrire. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle offrait une jolie vu au jeune capitaine. En bon démon, il attendit bien 5 minutes ( après en avoir bien profité bien sûr) pour lui faire remarquer :

Oi, fuckin'manager, c'est une fuckin'jolie culotte que tu as là, kékékékékéké !, s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire démoniaque sur son visage.

La jeune fille se retourna d'un coup, surprise et les joues en feu, le démon regrettait de ne pas avoir son appareil photo à ce moment, devant la tête qu'elle tirait :

H-hiruma, tu n'as pas honte ! Non mais je rêve ! Raaaaaaaaaaa, tu m'énerves !

Lui ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire, tellement la jeune fille était rouge tomate, de colère et de honte. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait la déstabiliser !

Elle se retourna alors vers lui pour écrire, de façon à ce que son postérieur ne soit pas visible au démon. Elle recommença à écrire en marmonnant des injures, pas trop vulgaires, n'oublions pas que c'est censé être un petit ange !

Elle se reconcentra, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que l'ex capitaine des Devil Bat avait maintenant une vue imprenable sur son décolté...

Lui astiquait son arme pendant qu'elle regardait des vidéos ou étudiait des données. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, au local des Devil Bat, quand tous les autres partaient et seuls eux deux restaient et s'occupaient à leurs tâches respectives. Ils aimaient ce calme, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Quoique beaucoup de fois sa se finissait en dispute car le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de la titiller.

Une heure et quart plus tard :

Ah, enfin fini, déclara Mamori en s'étirant

Tch, il était temps ! Répliqua le capitaine en se levant

Oh, toujours en train de râler en tout cas !

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et Mamori regarda l'heure :

Il est déjà 19h ! Le temps passe vraiment vite !

Ouais, si tu le dis...

Ils marchèrent une dizaines de minutes, en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi quand Mamori remarqua, un peu en retard :

Tiens, mais depuis quand tu passes par là toi ?

Est-ce que c'est ton fuckin'problème ?

Bah merci, tu est vraiment ingrat toi !

Et s'enchaîna encore une dispute, permettant au démon de détourner le sujet.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de la jeune fille en à peine une dizaine de minutes :

Bon je vais rentrer moi, où que tu ailles, fais attention hein. Quoique je crois que c'est le contraire, c'est les gens qui doivent faire attention à toi...

Kékékéké, tu trouves le fuckin'moyen de vouloir « protéger » même un démon, mais tu as tout compris, c'est plutôt le contraire !

Mamori fit une mine désespérée, sourit et dit au revoir au capitaine, puis elle pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires pour aller dîner, se doucher et enfin se reconcentrer sur son projet de demain. Il était déjà minuit quand elle avait enfin finit. Trente minutes plus tard, elle était déjà dans un profond sommeil.

Il était 7h55 quand Mamori arriva au club de foot. Le capitaine et le manager étaient déjà là, puis en une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde était déjà là, même Agon, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de venir souvent aux entraînements, surtout pas à 8h du matin, sauf Sanada ,qui arriva avec une dizaines de minutes de retard.

Avant l'entraînement, tout le monde s'était rassemblés dans une grande salle pour écouter les propositions des candidats . Hana fut la première à passer, rongée par la timidité, elle eu comme-même le courage de faire face à autant de paires d'yeux :

A-alors je propose que les joueurs aient un peu plus de repos au niveau physique, pour bien récupérer et donner encore plus la fois d'après. Il ne devrait pas y avoir que les titulaires qui s'entraînent autant, les autres membres du club devraient eux aussi s'entraîner d'avantage. De plus, il devrait y avoir aussi un entraînement sur le point psychologique, cette partie est très importante, car pour tenir dans un match difficile, il ne suffit pas de force physique, il faut avoir de la volonté, la force de se battre, mais surtout l'intelligence, savoir élaborer un jeu précis contre l'ennemie...

Et que proposes tu pour ça ? Questionna l'entraîneur.

J-je penses que comme je l'ai déjà dit, il faut avoir un tout petit peu moins d'entraînement physique, mais il faut utiliser ce temps précieux à bonne escient, c'est à dire en entraînant les joueurs sur le plan tactique du jeu, un peu comme un cours, et vu qu'ils seront assis, ils auront le temps de récupérer physiquement... E-excusez-moi, c'est un peu faible comme proposition, et court, mais...

Non, je pense que c'est un problème auquel tu as réfléchi, la coupa l'entraîneur, il est clair que nous négligeons, en ce moment, un peu trop la partie intellectuelle, peut-être comptons nous un peu trop sur Hiruma !

Hana regagna sa place assise près de Mamori. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sanada . Mamori pensait que la jeune fille allait se rattraper et présenter quelque chose de bien ( car même si elle était superficielle, l'ex-manager des Devil Bats pensait qu'elle devait avoir un minimum d'intelligence, en plus de sa volonté à avoir ce poste pour se rapprocher des joueurs), mais elle présenta quelque chose complètement à son image :

Alors je penses que vous vous entraînez beaucoup trop, donc vous transpirez beaucoup, alors je penses que des soins du corps s'imposent, il devrait y avoir un jacuzzi pour vous détendre. De plus, même si vous êtes déjà craquant, je pense que vous devriez soignez votre image, pour avoir encore plus de fan. Pour cela il suffit d'aller minimum une fois par mois chez l'esthéticienne, chez le coiffeur et au spa ! C'est aussi simple que ça, ahaha ! Voyez l'idée de génie que j'ai eue pour vous, je ne penses qu'à votre confort, alors choisissez moi ! Termina-t-elle, comme si elle finissait une campagne électorale pour devenir présidente .

Tss, débile, on est là pour jouer au foot, pas pour devenir des fuckin'gonzesses !

M-mais, Hiruma-kun, c'est...

H-hum, bien suivant s'il vous plaît, la coupa Mister Y

Ce fut alors le tour de Hiroki, qui ajusta ses lunettes, avant d'afficher un diaporama, tout en expliquant, qu'à l'aide de calcules compliqués, il avait calculer, en pourcentage les progrès de l'équipe, de chaque joueur et avais établit un programme d'entraînement individuel, jouant sur la performance des muscles et sur les capacités, défauts et qualités de chacun.

Sa présentation impressionna. Structurée et utile.

C'est très bien Hiroki ! Tu as fais tout ça en si peu de temps ! intervint le manager.

Merci, dit-il en rajustant encore ses lunettes, en faite j'y ai passer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Mamori sentit qu'on s'approchait de son oreille, et on lui murmura ces mots :

Kékéké, on dirait que t'as d'la concurrence, ce fuckin'binoclard est bon aussi !

Oui, je dois avouer qu'il est bon, mais moi j'ai fait ça durant un an au lycée ! Crois-moi, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux et un regard déterminer.

On verra bien, montres-nous ce que tu as fait, c'est ton fuckin'tour, réplique le démon.

La jeune fille se leva alors à son tour, contourna quelques tables pour arriver au tableau, devant l'assemblée.

Alors mon travail a consisté à étudier chaque équipe que vous allez affronter au tournoi et de les analyser pour être prêt le jour j.

Elle présenta alors chaque équipe, détailla les joueurs qui sont forts, leur jeu, leur position dans l'équipe.

Ensuite en vous observant vous entraîner, j'ai établi, un peu comme Hiroki-san vos progrès et surtout les possibilités de difficultés que vous risqueriez d'avoir contre les équipes que je viens de vous présenter.

Elle leur dicta alors à chacun ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Son exposé dura une bonne demi-heure, et intéressa beaucoup l'équipe, qui savait maintenant ce qui les attendaient, et comment avoir au moins 80% de chances de tous les vaincre.

Et pour finir, je me suis penchée sur le matériel du club, certes de bonne qualité, mais vu la quantité d'heures que vous vous entraînez, le matériel s'abîme très vite, et il faut donc en racheter. Je propose alors d'acheter du matériel de meilleur qualité, c'est plus cher, mais faisable, de plus ils dureront plus longtemps et seront plus efficace, il n'y aura pas la perte de temps qu'est de recommander etc. Donc voilà, je pense que c'est un petit sacrifice à faire pour le bien de l'équipe.

Je suis vraiment impressionné là ! Chapeau, vraiment ! Complimenta l'entraîneur.

Elle reçu encore quelques compliments, aperçu par la même occasion le sourire du capitaine, qui d'ailleurs lui fit un petit pincement au cœur, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, et repris sa place.

Bien, vous quatre veuillez sortir, nous allons délibérer.

Les quatre candidats s'exécutèrent. Cinq minutes plus tard, il furent inviter à entrer dans la salle.

Le manager commença :

Bien que vous avez tous les quatre établit de bonnes choses , hum ou presque pour certains ( regards collectifs vers Sanada, qui détourna le regard, une lueur de colère et de honte dans les yeux), nous avons fait un seul choix : Anezaki Mamori-chan sera mon assistante( sans surprise hein xp), et dans un mois la manager de cette équipe, elle l'a bien mérité. D'ailleurs tu devra choisir à ton tour un assistant.

Après les remerciements, l'équipe parti s'entraîner.

Dans la salle ne restait plus que Mamori qui rangeait ses affaires et Sanada.

Tch, comment une fêlée comme toi peut-être aussi proche d'une aussi belle équipe ! Ils t'ont sûrement choisi par pitié ! Grogna la brune.

Je te demande pardon, Sanada-chan ? Répliqua la jeune assistante.

Tu m'as très bien entendu, espèce de peau de vache !

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me brouiller avec mes camarades, mais tu m'insultes sans aucune raison, alors je te demandes de me faire des excuses, dit la jeune fille, gardant son sang froid.

Alors là, tu rêves ma pauvre ! Tu m'as volé ma place de manager et ma chance de me rapprocher d' Hiruma-sama et des autres ! Cria Sanada, pratiquement hystérique, devant le sang froid de la future manager.

Je vois, tu as de la rancune parce que tu n'as pas été sélectionnée.(Voila l'ange de retour)Pour ce coup je te pardonnes, mais tu sais tu peux toujours retenter ta chance le mois prochain, pour devenir assistante, il ne faut pas abandonner, ajouta-t-elle, la voix douce.

Arrêtes avec ce sale air parfait et ta pitié, tu me dégouttes !

Soudain elle la poussa sur les tables, si fort qu'elles tombèrent sur Mamori, qui retint un gémissement de surprise. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir ses genoux écorchés, un liquide rougeâtre dégoulinant sur ses jambes. Elle se releva et s'adressa à Sanada, une pointe de colère dans la voix :

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Sanada-chan !

Sa fait mal j'espère ! Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Elle s'approcha de Mamori. Celle-ci lui fit face, la tête haute.

Tu devrai te calmer, Sanada-can.

La dite Sanada lâcha un râle de colère, et sans prévenir elle leva la main, voulu décoller une baffe à la future manager, mais une longue main blanche s'empara de son poignet.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez pu**in !

H-hiruma-sama, j-je...

Le capitaine était en effet apparut, toujours revêtit de son masque de glace. Il observait Sanada, en formant un bulle de chewing-gum, tenant toujours son poignet. Hiruma reporta ensuite son regard sur sa camarade de lycée, et regarda ses jambes, ensanglantées, puis encore Mamori. Mamori remarqua qu'il avait compris mais s'empressa de parler :

Ah, ce n'est rien, je suis tombée, et Sanada-chan voulait m'aider, n'est-ce pas, Sanada-chan ?

La brune était sous le choc, elle venait de la pousser, l'avait insulter, failli la baffer, mais elle la protégeait tout de même ?

O-oui... Confirma, hésitante et le visage baissé, Sanada.

Sur ce dernier mot, elle s'en alla en courant.

Tch, tu m'prends vraiment pour un fuckin'c*n

On peut rien te cacher hein.

Kékéké, bien sûr !

Mais bon, comprends là, elle voulait à tout prix avoir cette place, c'est normale qu'elle soit déçue...

Ta fukcin'gentillesse te perdra, Fuckin'mangaer !

Je ne suis plus ta manag... quoique maintenant si en faite, ou presque, se corrigea-t-elle.

Kékékéké, ricana le démon.

Elle remit les tables en places quand elle sentit des picotements au niveau de ses jambes, ses genoux plutôt. Un petit rictus de douleur se forma sur son visage angélique.

- Tch, tu me fais vraiment perdre mon fuckin'temps !

Hein ? Répliqua la jeune fille, perdue.

Ramènes-toi, dit-il en lui montrant un chaise. Restes ici, je reviens.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà sortit.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard, une petite trousse rouge dans la main. Il s'assit négligemment sur une chaise en fasse de Mamori en grognant.

Tch, normalement, c'est la manager qui soigne le joueur, pas le contraire !

Merci, Hiruma, mais tu n'est pas obligé...

Tu sert à rien si t'es blessée, alors contentes-toi de te taire !

Hey, c'est pas la peine de ma parler comme ça !

Il l'ignora et pris sa jambe pour la poser sur son genoux. Ce contact les firent tous les deux frissonner, entre un qui sentait sous ses doit la peau douce et laiteuse de la jeune fille, et l'autres qui sentait la longue main virile, mais douce, de son capitaine sur sa jambe, telle une caresse, lui voulait continuer à caresser la jambe de la jeune fille, il voulait même aller jusqu'à sa cuisse, même plus haut, mais se retint, elle voulait la même chose. Lui gardait son masque de glace, mais elle rougissait un peu.

-Kékéké, timide ?

Q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hiruma, contentes-toi de me soigner !

Il ricana mais ne rechigna pas, et s'exécuta, sous le regard surpris de Mamori.

Après ça, ils se dirigèrent tous deux au terrain, pour continuer l'entraînement...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois et demi que Mamori avait intégré l'équipe. Quand elle devint manager, il fallut trouver un assistant, mais ni Hiroki ni Sanada ne voulaient maintenant ce poste. L'un disait qu'au final il préférait se concentrer à 100% dans ses études, l'autre ayant été blessé dans sa fierté et ne voulant pas travailler avec la jeune manager. Hana devint alors l'assistante de Mamori.

Ce jeudi, la jeune manager était particulièrement fatiguée, car la veille elle est allée faire du shopping avec ses amies, et sa s'était finit à 02h00 du matin pour elle, abandonnant ses amies qui l'avaient traîné de force en boîte , puis le temps que la jeune fille rentre chez elle il était déjà trois heures du matin.

« Quelle idée de vouloir s'amuser un mercredi, en pleine semaine »pensa-t- elle.

Lors de l'entraînement matinal, pendant qu'elle notait les performances de l'équipe, plus particulièrement d'Agon qui s'était étonnamment déplacé, Hiruma n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarqué en lui lâchant un « Tch, faut réfléchir aux conséquences quand on sort s'amuser ». Elle se demanda comment il avait su, mais oublia rapidement.

Elle arriva en avance à son cour d'anglais mais les quatre premiers rangs étaient tout de même remplis. Elle pris alors place au quatrième rang lorsqu'elle vu Hiruma entrer :

Hiruma, par ici ! L'interpella-t-elle, lui faisant des petits signes de la main.

T'aurais pas pu te mettre plus au fond !

Oh toi et ta manie de vouloir être au dernier rang pour observer tout le monde !

Quand le professeur arriva, le démon ne le calcula pas et sortit son ordinateur portable pour ensuite le tourner vers sa voisine, qui sortait ses affaires :

Regarde, dit-il tout simplement.

Il se mis à astiquer sa mitraillette sortie d'on ne sais où, pendant que Mamori était concentrée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable :

_« Cher Hiruma,_

_J'ai reçu votre demande et je suis d'accord pour vous sponsoriser vous et votre équipe, mais j'ai tout de même beaucoup plus d'espoir envers vous, le capitaine. Enfin bref, pour être sur de ma décision, je voudrais vous voir en personne pour en discuter. Je vous propose un dîner, je viendrai avec ma femme, je vous prie de joindre votre petite amie à notre rendez-vous ( Populaire comme vous êtes, je suis sûre que vous en avez une, car j'espère que vous vivez votre vie de jeune étudiant, avant d'être sportif, car il est important de décompresser). Je vous enverrai le lieu et la date par message, sur ce, je suis impatient de vous voir, vous et la jeune demoiselle qui vous accompagnera._

_Cordialement, Mr Hatori »_

Après avoir finit sa lecture, la jeune fille regarda son voisin et lui dit avec enthousiasme, mais tout en chuchotant :

Mais c'est génial, on aura un grand sponsor, c'est une grande avancée pour l 'équipe ! Mais je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton carnet de menace, c'est bizarre... ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton qui se voulait suspicieux.

Tch, sa fait plaisir ! Apparemment tu cautionnes que je l'utilise !

Ah, mais non tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit-elle confuse.

Cependant, même si j'ai des éléments de chantage contre ce mec, je ne les ai pas utilisé parce que ce fuckin'chef d'entreprise doit, en tant que sponsor, en plus de nous apporter un soutient financier, parler de nous à ses fuckin'clients, pour encourager et motiver la fuckin'équipe, peut-être même de nouveau sponsor. Mais si je fais chanter ce gars, il va faire son travail normalement, il n'insistera pas auprès de ses clients, alors que s'il nous sponsorise de lui même il sera motivé à faire progresser notre équipe, et ça, c'est à notre fuckin'avantage.

Mmm, je vois...Tant mieux alors si on le convainc par nos moyens

Mais j'ai un fuckin'problème, regard ses « conditions » pour le rendez-vous.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran pour relire la lettre et elle eu soudain comme une illumination :

Ah, une petite amie!

Elle parut un peu gênée mais continua :

Et je suppose que tu n'en a pas.

Et tu supposes bien.

Comment tu vas faire alors ?

Kékéké, et c'est là que TU intervient !

Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que …

Kékéké, et oui, c'est ton rôle de manager, dit-il avec un rictus diabolique, tu fera semblant d'être ma fuckin'petite amie.

Il pleurait de rire devant la tête de sa voisine, moitié gênée, un peu en colère qu'on se serve d'elle, et un peu étonnée.

Mamori traînait un peu avec ses amies après les cours, puis elle décida de se diriger vers le club pour l'entraînement du soir.

Après un entraînement plus éprouvant que le précédant, Hiruma pris Mamori à part et lui dit de son air impassible :

Le fuckin'dîner c'est samedi soir, on va dans un resto chic, alors habille-toi comme il faut . Si t'as pas les fringues qu'il faut, je m'arrangerai pour t'en faire envoyer.

Ok, je serai prête . Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour m'habiller en conséquences.

Ok, je passerai te chercher à 19h30.

Puis il partit sans un mot de plus.

Le samedi arriva vite. Mamori n'avait pas cours le samedi, elle eu donc tout son temps pour se préparer. Il était 19h quand elle enfila sa robe, après être sortie de la douche, puis elle continua de se prépare.

Il était pile poil 19h30 quand elle entendu la sonnerie de sa porte. C'est la mère de Mamori qui partit ouvrir, et la jeune fille entendit du bas des escaliers :

Mamori, Hiruma-san est là ! Puis elle ajouta, en diminuant le son de sa voix, pour Hiruma : Entres, je t'en prie.

A ce moment, Mamori descendit les escaliers, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bustier noir, centrée en haut, mais bouffante à partir de la taille, faisant des plis, se refermant peu à peu jusqu'à sa mi cuisse environ. Un nœud papillon brillant ,noir aussi, ornait la robe au niveau de la taille. Elle portait de mignons escarpins à hauts talons, à bouts ouverts laissant entrevoir ses orteils, avec un petit nœud papillon aussi. A ça elle avait ajouté quelques accessoires comme un collier en argent avec un joli pendentif, qui allait avec ses boucles d'oreilles en argent, et une pochette noir brillante, dans laquelle elle avait fourré son portable, ses clés, de l'argent, des sparadraps, un paquet de mouchoir, et un peu de maquillage. Elle s'était maquillée très peu, ayant un belle peau, elle n'a pas eu besoin de fond de teint, elle se contenta alors d'un peu d'eyeliner et de mascara, de phare à paupière et une touche gloss. Question coiffure elle avait bouclé ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé pousser depuis le lycée, et avait pris deux mèches de devant pour les attacher à l'arrière de son crâne à l'aide d'une pince. Cette tenue la rendait plus mature.

Bref, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Hiruma la fixa quelques secondes, puis la mère de la jeune fille, son portrait craché, intervint :

Oh, tu es magnifique ma chérie !

M-merci maman.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent, après que la mère de Mamori lui ai dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard et à Hiruma qu'il devrait la raccompagner.

Le capitaine se dirigea alors vers une décapotable noir, que la manager admira, préférant ne pas se demander où il avait eu cette magnifique voiture, garée devant la maison des Anezaki. Quand Hiruma sortit la clé de sa poche, elle le contempla en remarquant qu'il était habillé classe lui aussi, portant tout simplement un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une fine cravate à moitié attachée, et il tenait son blazer noir dans la main. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du passager, Hiruma l'apostropha :

Oy fuckin'manager, si le fuckin'singe serait là, il aurait saigné du nez et t'aurai complimenté jusqu'à qu'on en ai mal aux fuckin'oreille.

Il ne lui laissa pas répliquer car il était déjà dans la voiture. Elle sourit chaleureusement, s'assied à sa place et murmura :

Merci, toi aussi sa te va bien, Hiruma.

Il l'ignora, sachant qu'elle avait compris qu'il la complimentait derrière sa remarque sur Monta.

Le capitaine, tout en fixant la route, rompit le petit silence qui s'était installé depuis les 5 minutes qu'ils avaient démarré :

Oublies pas que t'es censée être ma fuckin'petite amie. S'il te pose des questions, dis qu'on est ensemble depuis la dernière année de lycée.

O-ok, dit-elle hésitante, et s'il veut plus de détails ?

Il soupira :

On improvisera, et on a toujours notre fuckin'langage des signes pour parler discrètement.

Ok.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, excepté Mamori qui faisait de temps en temps des remarques sur la façon dangereuse dont conduisait le capitaine ou quand elle lui demanda de fermer le toi ouvrant de la décapotable car la nuit était fraîche.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard devant un magnifique et luxueux bâtiment.

« C'est sûrement un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, sûrement le plus luxueux et le plus cher aussi »pensa Mamori, observant depuis sa place de passager.

Hiruma dirigea la voiture jusque l'entrée, pour s'arrêter. Mamori comprit qu'il fallait descendre pour confier la voiture au voiturier, mais elle resta plus longtemps dans la voiture, Hiruma était sorti depuis déjà quelques secondes, car elle cherchait son sac. Quand elle le retrouva et s'apprêtait à descendre, elle fut étonnée de voir que son capitaine lui ouvrait la porte pour la faire descendre. Elle ne rechigna pas et descendit de la voiture. Encore un geste qui l'étonna : son « petit-ami » lui tendait le bras ! Elle le pris et l'entrelaças. Elle eu un frisson à ce contact mais elle se sentait tellement bien dans ce bras viril, et il sentait tellement bon ! Elle se mis une claque mentale :

« Rah, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mamori, c'est pas le moment ! Et ne te fais pas de fausses idées, il est galant comme ça juste parce qu'il doit faire semblant d'être mon petit ami, il fait tout ça pour l'équipe, pas pour moi ! »

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans le bâtiment. Ils montèrent de grands escaliers et débouchèrent sur une grande salle luxueuse, dans laquelle les tables étaient disposés de façon à ce que les gens aient un minimum d'intimité. La salle était dans les teintes rouge et or, de magnifiques tapisseries ornaient les murs et de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur une magnifique vue de la ville. Hiruma appuya sur une sonnette posée sur un pied piédestal, car il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir, ce qui était bizarre pour un restaurant de cette envergure. Un jeune serveur arriva alors à la hâte. Quand il était auprès du jeune couple il gloussa et fixa Mamori de la tête aux pieds, ébahi par sa beauté. Hiruma leva un sourcil, puis fronça les deux, interrompant le serveur dans sa contemplation :

Oy fuckin'serveur remonte tes yeux et indique nous la table de monsieur Hatori, dit-il, oubliant toute la galanterie dont il avait fait preuve précédemment.

O-Oui, excusez-moi. Veuillez me suivre.

Mamori lança un regard noir à Hiruma mais celui-ci l'ignora. Mais cette petite crise de jalousie, si elle ne se faisait pas d'idée, lui fit sourire intérieurement.

Il arrivèrent près d'une table où un couple âgé, sûrement d'une soixantaine d'années, attendait. L'homme se leva pour les saluer :

Ah vous voilà enfin ! Oh mais quelle magnifique jeune femme je vois là !

Merci monsieur, dit-elle en rougissant imperceptiblement, je suis Anezaki Mamori, enchantée !

Je suis Mr Hatori, et voici Yumiko, ma femme. Yumiko, voici Youichi Hiruma, capitaine de l'équipe de foot us d'une grande université, et sa petite amie, Anezaki Mamori.

Oh, enchantée, mais je vous en prie prenez place, ne soyez pas timide.

Ils prirent place, Hiruma tirant la chaise de sa « petite-amie » pour qu'elle s'assied, et le serveur s'en alla, qui venait d'apprendre que cet homme n'était autre que le capitaine démon dont il avait entendu parler. Ils décidèrent de commander :

Alors ma chérie, je vais commander pour toi, vous devriez faire de même Hiruma, débarrassez Mamori de cette corvée, décida Mr Hatori, innocemment.

« Tch, vieux gâteux » chuchota Hiruma avant que Mamori lui mette un coup de coude.

Quand le serveur arriva, le vieux couple donna sa commande puis se fut au tour de Hiruma, qui sentait le regard insistant de Mamori, celle-ci ayant peur qu'il commande quelque chose qu'elle déteste ou à laquelle elle est allergique :

En entrée une simple salade, des moules pour le plat et en dessert un chou à la crème, même chose pour moi mais vous m'ajouterez un café noir à la fin du repas.

Bien, ça sera bientôt prêt, dit le serveur avant de s'en aller.

Dix minutes plus tard, le serveur arriva avec les commandes et ils commencèrent à manger.

Alors, dites nous comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, et depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ! Dit Yumiko, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Et bien, e-en terminale, commença-t-elle hésitante. J'étais la manager de l'équipe de Deimon, dont il était le capitaine, continua-t-elle gênée de mentir ainsi, ce que Hiruma ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Oh, c'est donc ça, et pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas mis ensemble plus tôt ? Questionna Mr Hatori.

« Tch, il jacte trop ce fuckin'vieux » pensa Hiruma avant de prendre la parole :

On ne s'était pas rendu compte de nos sentiments.

Le vieux couple comprit alors qu'il fallait arrêter avec ça.

Durant une heure, ils parlèrent « affaires » en mangeant, jusqu'au moment où un homme apparut, muni d'un appareil photo et poursuivi par un serveur qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer comme ça dans le restaurant.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis journaliste pour un magazine sportif, vous êtes Hiruma Youichi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'homme, qui s'était arrêter devant leur table.

Ouais pourquoi ? Demanda le capitaine avec un mauvais regard et un ton dédaigneux.

Et bien là je tiens 2 mégas infos ! S'exclama-t-il, en photographiant les quatre personnes à cette table. La conquête du démon et apparemment un nouveau méga sponsor pour l'équipe !

Mamori commença à paniquer et Hiruma s'apprêtait à intervenir quand Mr Hatori se leva :

Et bien mon cher, si vous voulez des photos, demandez-le ! Oui, je décide maintenant que je serai le nouveau sponsor de l'équipe de ce cher Hiruma, et oui ces deux jeunes gens sont ensemble, comme vous l'avez bien deviné. Allez, Hiruma, Miss Anezaki, ne soyez pas timide, levez-vous !

Mamori hésita, mais elle vu son camarade se lever, pestant discrètement contre le journaliste et Mr Hatori, alors elle fit de même. Le capitaine pris sa manager par la taille et l'attira vers lui d'un coup, avec un sourire dominateur, comme pour montrer que Mamori lui appartenait. Le journaliste pris quelques photos, sous les yeux curieux ou admiratifs des autres clients du restaurant, puis s'arrêta et demanda :

Aller, un peu plus d'effort s'il vous plaît, la rien ne montre que vous êtes en couple ! Embrassez-vous !

Qu-quoi ?! Lachâ Mamori, estomaquée.

Tch, pas le choix alors, dit Hiruma, en souriant.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, qui étaient d'ailleurs devenues toutes rouges. Ils étaient parti d'un tout petit mensonge, et ça a tourné à la catastrophe.

Soudain tout se passa très vite :

Hiruma se tourna vers Mamori, toute rouge. Il la fixait dans les yeux, avec ce regard dont lui seul avait le secret, regard qui fit frissonner Mamori, mais c'est comme si il essayait de la rassurer. Il approcha alors doucement son visage, puis passa sa main droite derrière la tête de Mamori et sa main gauche sur sa taille. Le cœur de Mamori battait la chamade, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se laissait faire. Puis, il colla enfin ses lèvres à celles de la jeunes fille, et peu à peu, ce simple « bisou » s'intensifiait et ils finirent pas s'embrasser faisant rouler leurs langues...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Ils se surprirent tous deux à apprécier. Mamori aimait ce contact, qui était étonnement doux, pour un démon, elle sentait l'odeur masculine de son capitaine et le délicieux goût de ses lèvres. Elle se contentait d'agripper la veste de Hiruma, pendant leur baiser. Hiruma lui ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi. Un simple baiser aurait suffit, mais là il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Après tout, ces photos empêcheront les rapaces qui tournaient autour de sa fuckin'manager de s'approcher d'elle.

« Tch, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser comme ça, c'est pas comme si elle m'appartenait. Je veux seulement faire fuir ces fuckin'mec d'autour d'elle pour qu'elle soit concentrée dans son job » pensa-t-il. Une voie intérieure lui disait le contraire, mais il préféra l'ignorer, se concentrant sur sa tâche,sur ce coup, il agissait comme il lui semblait. A bout de souffle, ils durent finalement se séparer, et malgré son « débat » intérieur, le démon ne laissait rien transparaître tandis que Mamori était gênée et toute rouge. Le journaliste posa quelques questions à Mr Hatori et Hiruma, les remercia et s'en alla. Ils continuèrent leur dîner comme si de rien était, exceptée Mamori qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce baiser et qui restait silencieuse. Le dîner se termina enfin et le vieux couple s'en alla, puis ce fût au tour de Hiruma et Mamori de monter dans leur voiture.

Mamori restait toujours silencieuse et Hiruma impassible. Dans la voiture le silence était lourd et étouffant. Puis la jeune fille de décida enfin à rompre ce silence :

Ce n'était pas dans le deal, ce baiser

C'est bon ce n'était qu'un fickin'baiser de rien du tout, va pas nous faire un speech pour ça, répondit-il, toujours impassible, se concentrant sur la route.

Mamori sentit sa colère monter. Elle essayait de garder son sang froid et de ne pas montrer de larme mais elle était tellement en colère contre Hiruma et déçue par ce démon qu'elle pensait connaître, car oui elle était sûr, contrairement à d'autres, qu'il avait un cœur. En parlant de cœur, cette indifférence qu'avait son capitaine envers elle et ce baiser lui provoquait un gros pincement au cœur, qu'elle essayait en vain d'ignorer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais Mamori, d'un côté il à raison, ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Tu penses vraiment qu'après ça il se déclarerait puis que vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! » se disait elle à elle même .Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de rester près de cet homme qui lui à volé un baiser et qui fait ensuite comme si de rien n'était, sans même s'excuser pour cet imprévu. Contrairement à leurs disputes habituelles, elle ne cria pas et ne lâcha pas sa colère sur lui. Elle dit calmement, mais fermement, la tête baissée :

Arrête la voiture.

C'était un ordre sans appel. Hiruma paru étonné pendant un fraction de seconde puis repris son visage impassible et l'ignora complètement.

Je t'ai dit d'arrêter cette voiture, répéta-t-elle toujours aussi calmement et avec froideur.

Pourquoi, lâcha-t-il avec un soupire las, ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune manager qui à présent bouillonnait de rage.

JE VIENS DE TE DEMANDER D'ARRETER CETTE FICHUE VOITURE ! Explosa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme était vraiment choqué, sa manager était apparemment vraiment énervé, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait crier si fort et avec tant de haine dans la voix. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, ce n'est pas « un fuckin'ange », comme il disait, qui fera peur à un démon tel que lui. Fermement, il lui annonça sa réponse :

Non.

Et pourquoi ça ? Répondit-elle avec hargne.

Ta fuckin'mère m'a demandé de te raccompagner.

Ah ?! Et depuis quand monsieur le démon écoute-t-il ce que les gens lui disent ?

Tch, si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je m'arrête...

Il joint alors le geste à la parole et arrêta la voiture. Mamori voulu ouvrit la porte pour sortir mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle se tourna alors vers son voisin :

Ouvres-moi la porte.

Ça fait beaucoup, deux ordres en une soirée. Sois heureuse que j'ai accepté d'arrêter la fuckin'voiture, dit-il calmement.

Mais tu te moques de moi là ! Laisses-moi partir !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?! Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'en ce moment même je veux être loin de toi !

Pourquoi ?

Arrête avec ces satanés « pourquoi » ! Et là encore tu te moques de moi, tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il n'y a même pas 20 minutes !

Alors c'est pour ça que tu me casses la tête avec tes petits caprices et ta crise de nerfs depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Là, Hiruma savait qu'il avait gaffé. La gifle était partie toute seule. Mamori n'a pas pu se retenir en entendant ces paroles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le quarterback agissait vraiment comme un sans cœur sur ce coup. La joue encore rouge, il ne dit rien, redémarrant la voiture en fixant la route de son regard perçant pendant que la jeune fille serrait ses propres mains contre elle, la tête baisser, laissant s'échapper quelques sanglots que le démon entendait clairement. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence lourd et pesant brisé par les sanglots qu'essayait de réprimer Mamori. Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant chez elle, Mamori ne jeta pas un seul regard à son capitaine se précipita hors de la voiture sans un mot. Hiruma la regarda rentrer précipitamment chez elle puis parti à son tour.

Un démon ne ressent pas de culpabilité. Non. Il sait que pour elle un baiser est important, mais il a été « méchant » avec elle. La raison est simple : cette fille devenait trop proche avec lui. Même si elle le comprenait et lui la trouvait différente des autres filles, après ce baiser il s'est senti trop vulnérable face à elle, alors il se devait de l'éloigner en faisant comme si de rien était, quitte à la blesser. La blesser, quand il eu cette pensé, il eu un petit pincement au cœur qu'il ignora tant bien que mal. Malgré le fait qu'elle le connaissait peut-être un peu mieux que les autres, elle n'avait pas compris ce soi-disant « mécanisme de défense » qu'il a eu. Dommage, avait-il pensé sans le vouloir. Puis il se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée débile et absurde digne d'un faible. C'est sur ces pensées qu'Hiruma Yoichi s'endormit enfin...

Le lendemain, dimanche, Mamori s'était autorisée un grasse matinée, et n'étant pas d'humeur à étudier ou faire quoique se soit nécessitant des efforts intellectuels, elle avait prévu de sortir avec ses amies pour décompresser et oublier sa dispute de la veille avec Hiruma.

Au début, elle ne réussissais pas à se l'enlever de la tête, mais ses amis lui firent rapidement oublier en proposant d'aller au parc d'attraction puis d'acheter des choux à la crème. Le soir elle appela Suzuna, pour tout lui raconter. En effet elle et la jeune fille étaient devenu très proche , meilleures amies même. Suzuna lui racontait qu'elle voyait souvent Sena, et qu'elle le protégeait des groupies trop collantes. En effet, i ans, à la fin du Christmas Bowl, Suzuna avait avoué à Mamori qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du running back de l'équipe, mais bien sûr celui-ci n'était pas au courant et ne se doutait de rien. Sachant que ce sentiment était réciproque, Mamori encouragea Suzuna à se déclarer. Suzuna changea vite de sujet pour lui dire qu'elle avait sous les yeux le journal sportif de la semaine, qui était sorti ce matin, et qu'en couverture il y avait la photo où ses deux amis s'embrassaient.

Ouaw, on dirait vraiment un vrai couple ! Déclara Suzuna au téléphone,

Ce n'était pas prévu... Il ne s'est même pas excusé après ça, c'est ce qui me rend folle ! Répondit Mamori. Et je ne sais même pas si on doit continuer cette mascarade. Si il n'y aurai pas eu l'équipe, j'aurai arrêter ça tout de suite, mais bon en tant que manager je ne peux pas faire ça...

Ahh You-nii est vraiment un goujat, mais bon tu sais il est comme ça, tenta Suzuna.

Oui, bon je suis désolé Suzuna je dois y aller, bisous. Puis elle raccrocha sans donner le temps à Suzuna de répondre.

En effet elle avait laissé croire à Suzuna que sa allait mieux, elle ne voulait pas déranger son amie et rester à pleurer sur son épaule, ce n'était pas son genre...

Elle ne se sentait toujours pas d'humeur à étudier ou à lire alors elle s'occupa tout le reste de la soirée à cuisiner des douceurs devant la télé, puis à coudre ses vêtements troués avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, pendant qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner elle reçu un texto d'Hiruma :

« Si on te pose des questions sur hier, approuve seulement sans donner de détails, ils oublieront tous seuls »

C'était bref, toujours sans aucune excuse. « Quel culot ! » pensa-elle, « Pourquoi, il pense vraiment que j'allai tout révéler, pour qui il me prend ?! Il devrait savoir que je fais tout ça pour l'équipe et c'est pas à cause de lui que j'oublierai, il devrait le savoir ! »

C'est donc encore plus énervée contre Hiruma qu'elle sortit de chez elle pour se diriger vers l'université, pour l'entraînement matinal, sans avoir répondu au SMS de son capitaine.

Arrivée à l'université, plusieurs têtes se retournèrent sur son passage mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers le gymnase de football américain. Au gymnase il y avait déjà quelques joueurs et l'entraîneur, et bien sur Hiruma. Elle lança un « bonjour » collectif, souriante, comme si de rien était avant d'aller dans la petite salle récemment aménagée en vestiaires. En effet, avant que Hana vienne, Mamori était la seule fille et pour se changer (se mettre en tenue de sport, car même si elle ne pratiquait pas , ça demandait beaucoup d'efforts d'être manager) elle devait aller aux toilettes. Quand Hana intégra l'équipe l'entraîneur a eu la gentillesse d'aménager une salle annexe de gymnase qui ne servait pas, certes très petite, mais suffisante pour servir de vestiaires a deux jeunes femme. Elle avait finit de se changer quand Hana arriva en s'excusant de son retard.

Le début de l'entraînement se passa sans incident notable. C'est au bout d'une heure que nos deux principaux protagonistes s'adressèrent la parole très brièvement :

J'ai besoin des données de la semaine, dit Hiruma sans prononcer son fameux 'fuckin'manager'.

Elle se contenta de lui tendre un tas de feuilles pour retourner chronométrer les joueurs. Cet échange n'échappa pas à Agon, qui leur savoir son avis devant tout le monde :

Kékéké à ce que je vois les deux amoureux son en froid ! D'ailleurs j'ai vraiment été étonné qu'un emmerd*ur comme toi ai pu gérer un canon comme ça ! Dit Agon sur un ton moqueur, cherchant à énervant son capitaine.

Tch mêle toi de ton c*l fuckin'dreadlocks, répondit froidement le démon.

Mamori quand à elle ne releva pas et se contenta de les ignorer, prenant des notes sur son calepin. Mais Agon n'était pas de cet avis et tomba dans la vulgarité :

Alors, tu te l'ai faites ou pas encore ? J'suis sur qu'elle est pas aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air, sa doit être une vraie hyène au lit kékéké ! Alors j'ai pas rais-

Sa suffit ! coupa Mamori en colère, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hiruma avait déjà pointé une arme en direction d'Agon.

Hana était paniquée elle voulait les arreter mais ne savait pas comment. L'entraîneur les somma d'arrêter et Mamori s'en alla disant comme excuse qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes.

Au fond elle n'en voulait pas tellement à Agon, car depuis un certain temps elle commençait a bien s'entendre avec lui, pensant même qu'il s'était calmé avec l'age, mais apparemment aujourd'hui il avait oublié leur début d'entente. Peut etre était-il vraiment énervé contre Hiruma pour on ne sait quelle raison, ou peut être elle s'était encore tromper sur le compte d'un démon... Après Hiruma, pensait-elle. Elle se lava le visage d'eau froide pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées et se dirigea vers le terrain moins rempli que tout à l'heure. En effet les cours allait bientôt commencer, alors la manager se dirigea elle aussi vers les vestiaires où était Hana.

Est-ce que tout va bien, Mamori-san ? Demanda l'assistante inquiète.

Oui tout va bien ne t'en fait pas, lui dit elle avec un faux sourire, comme elle avait l'habitude d'en faire.

Arrivée à l'amphi dans lequel se déroulait son premier cour elle rencontra ses amies qui lui demandèrent si les rumeurs selon lesquels elle sortait avec le démon étaient vraies. Elle leurs répondit brièvement que oui puis alla s'asseoir auprès d'un ami qui la salua, au deuxième rang, suivie par ses deux amies.

Salut Mamori, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda son voisin

Je vais bien merci, et toi, Sôsuke-kun ? Lui répondit-elle en s'installant.

Sa va, si on peu dire ça. En fait tu vois j'ai rater une semaine de cours pour raisons personnelles, j'ai tout rattraper mais je ne comprend rien aux notes que j'ai récupéré, je suis un peu perdu... Et, en fait, euh... commença-t-il gêné mais coupé par Mamori :

Tu veux que je t'aide, c'est ça ?

Oui, c'est ça haha, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, mais si tu ne veux pas ou si tu est trop occupée c'est pas grave je comprendrai.

Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est bon pour moi, et puis si tu ne comprends pas maintenant tu sera perdu pour tout le semestre ! On commence ce soir ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Ok c'est parfait, merci beaucoup Mamori ! Oui, ce soir après ton entraînement de foot us et après mon entraînement de tennis.

Ok, lui répondit-elle avant de se concentrer sur le cour qui s'apprêtait a commencer.

A la pause déjeuné elle mangea avec Hana et Sôsuke, ses deux autres amies,Yura et Kyoko, avec qui elle mangeait habituellement, ayant un cours a cette heure-ci. Ils avaient décider de se poser au parc du campus pour manger les sandwichs qu'ils venaient tout juste d'acheter car il faisait bon. C'est à la fin de leur repas qu'Hiruma apparu devant eux :

Ya un fuckin'problème avec les maillots, dit-il simplement s'apprêtant à repartir.

Mamori comprit alors qu'elle devait le suivre au terrain. Quand Hana voulut la suivre elle lui dit de rester finir manger, elle s'en occuperai seule. Sôsuke lui dit alors, en se levant à son tour :

On se voit après l'entrainement de ce soir Mamori, je t'attendrai devant le gymnase de foot US, à tout à l'heure !

Ok, à tout à l'heure !

Hiruma tiqua quand il entendu que ce Sôsuke avait rendez-vous avec Mamori. Il ferait ses recherches plus tard.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent alors vers le gymnase dans une atmosphère lourde...


	7. Chapter 6

Je voudrais d'abord remercier mimine20 pour son commentaire, ça me fait plaisir.

Voilà en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Arrivés au gymnase, toujours en silence, Hiruma se dirigea vers les vestiaires où il lui montra un tas de maillots troués et abîmés :

Il faut les recoudre le temps d'en recevoir de nouveaux, dit-il calmement.

Ok, ça sera fait pour demain, je les prendrai ce soir après l'entraînement.

C'est à ce moment que la cloche de l'université sonna. Mamori s'apprêta à s'en aller quand Hiruma la retenu par le bras.

Oy tu va continuer combien de temps ce put*in de manège ?

Lâche-moi, je dois aller en cours, lui répondit-elle, sans le regarder.

Il lâcha un faible « Tch » et la laissa s'en aller.

« Je réglerai ce problème avec elle plus tard » pensa-t-il avant de s'en aller aussi, pensif.

Le reste de la journée et l'entraînement du soir passa vite. A la fin de l'entraînement Mamori embarqua le sac de maillots abîmés et finit de parler à la chef des poms-poms girls à propos d'un nouvel uniforme quand Sôsuke arriva. Elle salua les membres du club pour ensuite aller rejoindre son camarade. De loin le quater-back les observait d'un mauvais œil et déjà qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, Agon vint ajouter une petite remarque à son oreille pour ne pas arranger l'humeur du blond :

Tu devrais faire attention à ta copine, parce que vu comment il la bouffe des yeux il ne veut pas être seulement son ami kékéké ! Et moi qui croyais que t'était du genre à mitrailler tout ce qui s'approche de ce qui t'appartient ! Hahaha !

La ferme fuckin'dread, répliqua-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

La petite séance de tutorat se passa très bien. Sôsuke proposa à la jeune femme de la raccompagner. Durant le trajet ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, ils rirent beaucoup et Mamori découvrit en Sôsuke une personne très attentionnée et gentille. Tout ça lui permis d'oublier un laps de temps ses études, le club, et Hiruma. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva chez elle tout sourire, sa bonne humeur de retour.

Son prochain cours avec Sôsuke était le lendemain à la pause déjeuner, car ils avaient tous deux un grand trou dans leur emploi du temps pour manger. Mamori aurait pu aller au club pendant ce temps, en effet les joueurs qui sont en cursus spéciaux aménagés pour les sportifs, comme Hiruma, sont la moitié de leurs temps là-bas, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire pour elle, sa présence est obligatoire en tant que manager seulement lors des entraînements matinaux et ceux du soir, les autres étant facultatifs pour elle, étant donnée qu'elle suit des études à côté. Mais même si elle avait du temps pour manger, elle préférait consacrer ce temps à Sôsuke, ainsi le soir en rentrant elle ne serait pas exténuée et pourrait étudier.

Allongée dans son lit et en pyjama, Mamori était avec son téléphone, discutant par SMS avec des amis quand elle reçut un appel de Suzuna :

Yaa Mamo-nee ? Comment tu vas ? Dit Suzuna avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Je vais bien et toi ?

Oui ça va

Et les autres comment vont-ils ? Sa fait une semaine que je n'ai pas parlé à Sena, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps.

Oh ils vont bien ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin ils ont été en état de choc quand ils ont su pour cette soi-disant relation entre toi et Hiruma, surtout Monta hahaha c'était tellement marrant, il s'est effondré et a crié que c'était impossible, que tu devais sûrement subir le chantage de You-nii et tout, hahaha le pauvre ! pouffa-t-elle.

Après s'être calmée, elle se rappela soudain du but de son appel :

Au fait on organise un resto samedi avec tous les anciens Devil Bats, si tu pourrais venir sa serait cool ! Et je sais que t'es en froid avec You-nii mais il devrait venir aussi normalement. Et je pense que ça serait une occasion pour dire la vérité à tout le monde, ce sont vos amis ils ont le droit de savoir je pense, et ils ne diront rien. You-nii n'omettra pas d'objections sur ce point je pense.

Oui tu as raison. En tout cas ça ne durera pas longtemps, maintenant que le contrat avec le sponsor est signé on aura qu'à faire croire une éventuelle rupture...

Enfin bref on verra ça Samedi, j'appellerai You-nii pour lui expliquer cette décision. Bon je te laisse dormir, à samedi. Bonne nuit !

Oui, merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormie, heureuse de bientôt revoir tous ses amis de l'équipe des Devil Bats réunis.

Le lendemain midi, elle mangea avec Sôsuke puis, après avoir mangé ils allèrent s'assoir à une table du parc de l'université pour commencer à travailler, ainsi ils pourraient parler entre eux, chose non permise à la bibliothèque.

Après une heure à travailler les cours, ils s'accordèrent une petite pose et Sôsuke demanda, hésitant :

Ne, Mamori, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Euh, oui bien sûr, répondit-elle, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir.

Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que toi et Hiruma Yôichi vous sortiez ensemble, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de suivre aveuglément les rumeurs, alors je préfère te demander directement…

Tu as bien fais. Et oui nous sommes ensemble, mais je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là, nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis. Si te dis ça, c'est que je te fais confiance, alors ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît.

Ah bon d'accord, je suis désolé que ça n'ai pas marché, et ça me touche vraiment que tu me fasses confiance, alors ne t'inquiète pas motus et bouche cousue ! répliqua-t-il, avec un immense sourire lumineux qui donna du baume au cœur amoché de notre manager.

A chaque discussion avec Sôsuke, elle se sentait bien. Il était gentil et sincère et pour arranger les choses, il n'était vraiment pas vilain, il était même plutôt populaire auprès de la gente féminine. « Peut-être qu'une relation avec lui… Non, non, non ! Oh mon Dieu à quoi penses-tu Mamori ! »

Ils passèrent leur deuxième heure ensemble, oubliant leurs cahiers…

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien, Sôsuke avait même pratiquement rattrapé tout son retard grâce à Mamori, et pour la remercier, il la supplia de bien vouloir sortir avec lui dimanche, qu'il lui ferait passer une belle après-midi, pour la remercier.

Vendredi après-midi, elle reçut un message de Suzuna lui disant qu'elle s'était arrangée avec Hiruma pour qu'il passe la chercher à 15h chez elle. En effet, le lieu de rendez-vous était à une heure de chez Mamori et Hiruma, donc ils iraient en voiture. Cette idée ne plut vraiment pas à Mamori, vu comment leur dernière virée en voiture s'était déroulée… Le trajet durait une heure cette fois-ci, ça allait être tendu… Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous à 16h dans un parc à côté du restaurant de viande grillée où ils mangeraient le soir même. Ainsi Suzuna avait prévu de jouer au foot américain pendant l'après-midi. C'était la jeune fille qui avait tout organisé et elle tenait à ce que ça se passe parfaitement. C'était déjà rare de tous pouvoir les rassemblés le même jour à la même heure, en effet les autres fois il y en avait toujours deux ou trois qui ne pouvaient pas venir.

Et c'est ainsi que samedi à 14h30 elle était prête et attendait Hiruma avec appréhension et une grosse boule au ventre. Elle se posa devant la télé en l'attendant et se demandant comment Suzuna l'avait convaincu de venir la chercher et comment elle, Mamori, avait pu accepter ! Elle n'avait pas parlé à Hiruma pour confirmer, elle se demanda donc si il fallait au moins lui envoyer un texto mais elle se résigna, elle verra bien. Il devrait passer à 15h donc elle l'appellera si il est en retard, en espérant qu'il sera là à l'heure…

Elle fixait l'horloge toutes les deux minutes en se demandant comment elle allait lui dire qu'ils devaient tous dire à leurs amis et que dans tous les cas leur mascarade et finit vu que le sponsor a signé.

Et c'est à 14h55 qu'elle reçut un message d'Hiruma : « j'suis devant chez toi ramènes-toi ».

Elle lâcha un soupir, se leva pris son sac et se dirigea ver la porte d'entrée. Elle se regarda dans la glace et se frappa les joues en pensant « Allez Mamori, courage ! ». Elle sortit, et pris l'ascenseur. Quand elle était enfin devant son immeuble elle vit un 4x4 blanc devant elle. Elle chercha toujours Hiruma des yeux s'attendant à voit la Berline noir de la dernière fois. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un klaxon provenant du 4x4 blanc. Le propriétaire fit descendre la vitre du passager, qui était du côté de Mamori, pour qu'on puisse le voir. Et à la grande surprise de Mamori c'était Hiruma dans cette voiture. Elle soupira pour la deuxième fois de la journée se demandant comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas s'en douter, on parlait d'Hiruma après tout… Elle ouvrit la porte du côté passager et s'assit sur le siège posant son sac sur ses genoux lâchant un « bonjour ». Lui il la fixait pendant qu'elle s'assit, de ses yeux perçants. Elle était gênée, ayant l'impression qu'il la transperçait avec ses yeux. Il lui répondu un simple « Ouais salut » désinvolte avant de démarrer la voiture. Son sac la gênait alors elle le prit et le mis sur les siège arrière. Elle fit bouger le bras d'Hiruma, qui voulait changer de vitesse, sans le faire exprès :

Ah, excuse-moi, dit-elle avant de se retourner normalement sur son siège.

Au moins tu t'excuse cette fois-ci, répondit-il impassible en mâchant son chewing-gum et en regardant la route.

Alors là, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était gênée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais excusée pour sa gifle, même s'il la méritait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de frapper les gens comme ça…

Lui avait vu qu'il l'avait surpris avec sa réplique. Intérieurement il jubilait car ne l'oublions pas il aimait déstabiliser la manager, mais là c'était un cas apparemment sérieux et il attendait sa réponse un peu impatiemment, le tout en restant toujours impassible extérieurement. Elle se demandait ce qu'il attendait à sortir ça comme ça mais répondit tout de même :

C'est vrai, mais au moins je me suis excusée pour cette fois-ci, et à ce que je sache toi non plus tu ne t'es pas excusé la dernière fois. Alors tant que tu ne le feras pas, je ne m'excuserai pas.

Tch, et pourquoi je devrais m'excuser fuckin'manager ?

Elle le regarder la bouche ouverte et se mis à rire en levant les yeux :

Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas en tout cas…

Et elle se mit à regarder la route. Mais lui n'en avait pas fini, comment ça « je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas » ? Lui ne pas comprendre ? Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il se disait en plus que même si c'est plus sérieux que les autres fois, ce n'est jamais facile de se battre avec elle vu qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, c'est pour ça qu'il la préfère. Il s'arrêtât en venant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de penser qu'il la préférait… Il se gifla mentalement et continua sa conversation avec son manager :

Si tu parles de la semaine dernière moi aussi j'avais pas prévu ça alors si c'est juste pour un putain de baiser ou pour ta putain de réputation j'peux rien y faire, dit-il calmement, toujours en regardant la route.

Elle soupira :

Dans le fond ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche, je te reproche ton attitude, tu ne t'es pas excuser pour cet imprévu, car c'est toi qui a organisé tout ça donc si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, c'est ta responsabilité. Mais là encore c'est le fait que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de t'excuser, un simple « Désolé pour ce putain d'journaliste », imita-t-elle, aurait suffi ! Mais rajoutes à ça l'attitude désinvolte et vraiment méchante que tu as eu envers moi sur le chemin du retour, ça m'a vraiment fait mal, finit-elle un peu au bord des larmes, la voix un peu plus aigüe. Elle essayait de cacher le fait qu'elle était au bord des larmes mais se résigna finalement, il l'avait surement remarqué donc plus la peine de se cacher, tant pis pour sa fierté.

Il y eut un petit silence. La voiture était arrêtée car il y avait un bouchon et lui la fixait, un peu étonné mais ne le montra pas. La voir dans cet état lui fit un gros pincement au cœur et il avait envie de se frapper en pesant que c'était lui la cause de son mal être. Là encore, il voulait se trucider d'avoir pensé ça.

Et c'est alors qu'il se passa l'impensable : Hiruma se pencha un peu et ramena Mamori contre lui :

Tch c'était pas le but alors va pas chialer pour ça, g pas envie que ma voiture soit toute mouillée. Puis il la relâcha.

Elle était choquée. C'était le mot, il l'avait prise dans les bras d'un coup. On parle du démon sanguinaire et sans pitié là ! Et en plus à travers ces paroles il s'excusait un peu, c'était une façon de s'excuser sans le dire… Elle se dit qu'il avait vraiment un cœur dans le fond. Il ne le montrait que très peu mais il en avait un. C'était un homme fort mais elle savait qu'au fond il y avait un peu de sensibilité, mais rien qu'un peu hein !

Lui de son côté ne savait pas ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça, mais en la voyant pleurer comme ça par sa faute il s'est rendu compte que son comportement avait vraiment blessé la jeune femme. En tout cas ce qui est fait est fait. Il attendit alors sa réaction. C'était peut-être un fin tacticien et il arrivait peut-être à déceler le comportement des joueurs sur le terrain, voir même hors du terrain, mais cette fille défiait les statistiques, des fois elle l'étonnait vraiment…

La voiture toujours en coincée dans les bouchons, on entendait les klaxons des autres voitures dehors, c'était d'ailleurs bizarre qu'Hiruma n'est rien fait du genre sortir un mégaphone pour tous les menacer et lui laisser un passage…

Mamori sécha ses larmes et offrit un sourire radieux à Hiruma :

Merci, Hiruma. Et là je peux le dire, désolé de t'avoir frappé, même si tu le méritais vraiment.

Kékéké, dans tous les cas j'ai rien senti, c'est pas avec ta putain de petite main que tu risques de me faire mal un jour.

Mamori sourit mais décida de ne pas répondre à sa provocation :

Et c'est vrai qu'on aurait dû en parler, comme des grandes personnes mais bon on va dire que…

Que tu as la main facile et que t'es pas si gentille qu'on le prétend kékéké, j'suis sûr que tu nous cache une nature sauvage ! La coupa-t-il.

Mouuu, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! ou tu en veux une autre ? On verra si je n'ai pas de force cette fois-ci !

Kékéké qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, une vrai sauvage !

Elle rougit et fit une moue boudeuse. Puis elle se détendit et sourit : ces moments de disputes et de taquineries l'avait manqué…


	8. Chapter 7

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise. J'aimerai remercier **mimine20**, **hirumamo** et **devils bats fan** pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a boosté ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 7**_

Toujours coincés dans les bouchons, Hiruma commença à s'impatienter et proliféra quelques insultes. Mamori lui dit de se calmer et par précaution elle lui prit sa mitraillette qu'elle rangea dans la boîte à gants. Mamori alluma la radio sur la station de l'information du trafic routier et ils entendirent que la route sur laquelle ils étaient situés était pour l'instant bloquée à cause d'un gros accident. Ils ne disaient rien de plus à part que les automobilistes risquent d'être bloqués pour une heure ou deux minimum. A cette annonce, Hiruma lâcha un juron et Mamori soupira.

On devrait s'estimer heureux que ça ne soit pas nous. Vu le temps d'attente ça doit être vraiment grave, je suis inquiète pour les pauvres gens, j'espère qu'ils vont bien…

Tch toujours à t'inquiéter pour les autres. Soit réaliste, vu l'ampleur que ça a pris, il y a peu de chance qu'il n'y ai pas de victimes, à moins que par fuckin'miracle il n'y ai que des dégâts matériel.

Oui, tu as raison, dit-elle avec une mine un peu attristée. Bon je vais appeler Suzuna pour lui dire qu'on sera en retard, ils commenceront sans nous, tant pis, on les rejoindra.

Elle se tortilla à nouveau pour aller récupérer son sac à l'arrière, sous les yeux du blond. Elle farfouilla pendant plusieurs minutes puis commença à s'irriter sous l'œil amusé du capitaine.

Eh bah ! Moi qui croyait que t'était fuckin'bien organisée, même dans ton sac, sachant que les sacs des femmes sont connus pour être des vrai fuckin'bordel, mais apparemment je m'suis trompé kékéké, se moqua Hiruma.

Rooh c'est bon n'en rajoutes pas, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard méchant, tout du moins elle essaya de faire cette effet. Il ETAIT en ordre mais en cherchant ce put-, elle s'arrêta nette en mettant ses deux mains devant sa bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'elle a failli dire puis se repris :

En cherchant ce téléphone j'ai mis le bazar.

Elle prononça sa dernière phrase plus calmement, espérant que son voisin n'ai pas remarqué le mot qu'elle a failli prononcer, mais vu comment il riait elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait bien entendu. Après tout c'était bien audible…

Oh c'est bon Hiruma ma langue a juste fourché ! Et puis c'est de ta faute, tu n'arrêtes pas de déblatérer des vulgarités alors à force…, dit-elle mi gênée, mi offensée.

Rejettes pas la faute sur moi, j'te l'ais déjà dit, t'es pas aussi fuckin'angélique qu'il n'y paraît ! Lui dit-il avec un rictus sournois, une fois de plus dans le but de l'embêter. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et lui répondit avec malice, pour le taquiner :

Oh mais tu viens de dire que je paraissais angélique à tes yeux, ça te vas bien de complimenter, mon cher petit démon !

Ah et toi tu viens de m'appeler « mon cher petit démon », imita le dit démon. Ça veut dire que je te suis cher, c'est une fuckin'déclaration ? Aaaah je vois, il faudra que je t'ajoute à la liste des fuckin'groupies ?

Et on devient arrogant ? La totale ! Puis elle explosa d'un rire franc et mélodieux, se rendant compte du ridicule de leur chamaillerie. Lui aussi sourit, franchement. Ses sourires francs étaient rares, certes, mais sans aucun doute les meilleurs.

La manager se reprit et s'exprima avec nostalgie, et un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres :

Honnêtement, ça m'a manqué

Les filles, toujours aussi fuckin'fleur bleue, répondit le démon toujours souriant le regard dans le vide.

Ces moments avec elle, Hiruma ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il les appréciait. Il était lui-même, se sentait libre, il les appréciait vraiment.

Bon tu ne voudrais pas me bipper pour que je sache si mon téléphone est ici ou si je l'ai oublié chez moi, ce que je n'espère vraiment pas.

Le capitaine sortit son portable dernier cri de la poche de son jean et la bipa. Une minute de silence durant laquelle la jeune femme espérait entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone. Mais rien du tout. Elle soupira.

Bon on dirait que je l'ai oublié chez moi, mince. Bon tant pis. Tu peux me prêter le tien s'il te plaît pour que j'appelle Suzuna ?

Ok.

Il alla dans son répertoire pour chercher le numéro de Suzuna, il le composa et lui tendit son portable. Elle le prit en le remerciant et colla l'objet contre son oreille et attendit que son amie décroche. Après trois tonalités elle entendit la voix de la jeune fille, qui parlait tellement fort et avec tel enthousiasme que même Hiruma entendait clairement ce qu'elle racontait :

Yaaa You-nii ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne devrais pas conduire ? On ne parle pas au téléphone quand on conduit ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive un truc à Mamo-nee ! Moi je ne pourrais pas le supportes !

Hiruma et Mamori affichèrent des moues blasés tellement Suzuna ne s'arrêtait pas de parler et ne laissa pas Mamori en placer une. Hiruma s'énerva et arracha le téléphone des mains de l'autre passagère de sa voiture puis cria au combiné :

La ferme saleté de gamine tu parles trop ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé c'est la fuckin' manager, alors tu vas te taire et écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire !

Puis il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et rendit le téléphone à Mamori :

Oui Suzuna ?

…, Hiruma n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait car Mamori avait baissé le volume du téléphone et Suzuna le volume de sa voix.

Oui désolé. Je voulais te dire de commencer sans nous, il y a eu un gros accident apparemment et nous sommes coincés sur l'autoroute, selon les infos nous en avons pour une heure ou deux minimum.

…

Non, nous ne savons pas exactement.

…

Non dans l'endroit où nous sommes il n'y a aucune branche pour dévier, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'attendre.

…

Oui, on te tient au courant. Excuse-nous.

…

Oui à tout à l'heure. Puis elle raccrocha.

Elle rendit son téléphone à son propriétaire en lui disant que Suzuna lui enverra par texto l'adresse du restaurant vu qu'ils ne se verraient pas au parc, pour qu'ils les rejoignent quand ils arriveront.

Mamori enleva sa veste qui lui donnait chaud, et vu qu'ils n'étaient pas près de bouger… En dessous de sa veste à peu près chaude, idéale pour cette période où on sentait l'hiver arriver à grand pas, elle portait un simple haut gris moulant avec des manches mi longues en dentelles, jean et des longues bottes en daims à talons. Elle trifouilla dans son sac pour trouver un élastique et quand elle l'eu enfin trouvé elle ouvrit le parasoleil qui contenait un miroir pour s'attacher les cheveux en chignon fait à la va vite. C'est quand elle referma le parasoleil que le jeune homme blond remarqua trois pansements à ses doigts.

Tu t'es charcuté les doigts ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle se retourna vers lui puis regarda instinctivement ses doigts pansés puis retourna son attention vers Hiruma pour lui répondre :

Ah ça, oui si tu peux appeler ça charcuter. Je me suis blessée en faisant la cuisine. Ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais bon, ça m'arrive.

Tu t'es blessée trois fois ? Demanda-t-il attendant une justification plausible à ce massacre culinaire.

Oui, en fait avec les cours, les entraînements, les cours que je donne à Sôsuke, je me sens un peu fatiguée. D'habitude ça ne serait pas arrivé car on se partage les tâches avec ma mère mais elle travaille beaucoup et quand elle ne travaille pas je l'interdit de bouger et l'oblige à se reposer, vu qu'elle travaille beaucoup trop et elle me semble malade. Elle ne veut pas m'inquiéter mais j'ai remarqué, alors la seule chose que je peux au moins faire, c'est la laissée se reposer. Alors entre le linge, le ménage et la cuisine, et la tension qui monte à l'approche des examens et des matchs pour le club, j'étais trop distraite et voilà, j'ai fait de la charcuterie comme tu dis. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda Hiruma qui l'avait écouté sans broncher. Ouaw ! ça fait du bien haha ! rigola-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement. J'ai sorti sa d'un coup désolé, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me plaindre, mais ça fait vraiment du bien. Encore désolée.

Ouais c'est bon, arrête tes fuckin'excuses pour rien.

Merci, lui dit-elle sincèrement avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

C'est bientôt les fuckin'vacances en tout cas. Et tu devrai refiler du taf à ta fuckin'assistante, elle est pas là pour rien, parce que si c'est pour avoir une manager incompétente à cause de la fatigue ou du stress ou de je sais pas quelle autre connerie sa sert à rien. Alors, prochaine fois tu vas voir le fuckin'entraîneur ou le capitaine, c'est-à-dire moi, pour qu'on trouve un truc, vu qu'ou sinon tu bâcleras ton travail ! dit-il un peu énerver.

Merci, Hiruma. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Elle sourit de plus belle sachant que derrière l'excuse du travail bâclé qu'il s'était trouvé, il disait qu'il était là. Et elle s'était excuser parce qu'il semblait énervée qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit. Il semblait avoir oublié que ces derniers temps ils étaient en froid.

Lui savait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il y avait derrière ses paroles. Après tout elle était une des rare à le comprendre.

Mamori s'étira comme un chat et rougit quand elle entendit son ventre gargouiller, sous les moqueries du blond. Elle observa les gens qui étaient sorti de leur voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes. Beaucoup se dirigeait vers la même direction, vers l'arrière, puis soudain Mamori se rappela la raison :

Ah mais oui ! Il y a une station-service à une centaine de mètres derrière nous, on l'a passée tout à l'heure en arrivant ici !

Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'empressent tous vers l'arrière.

Oui, et moi j'ai faim donc je vais aller acheter quelque chose à grignoter et ça va me dégourdir les jambes par la même occasion. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Ouais moi aussi j'ai la dalle. Je viens avec toi.

Ok. Attend je vérifie quand même mon sac, on ne sait jamais si là aussi j'ai oublié mon porte- feuille à la maison. Ah il est là c'est bon. Elle prit son sac et son manteau puis sortit de la voiture rapidement. Hiruma leva un sourcil, il n'eut même pas le temps d'en placer une pendant son monologue.

Il prit sa veste vérifiant qu'il avait son portefeuille et son téléphone dans sa poche puis sortit à son tour de la voiture, en prenant soin de verrouiller. Arriver au niveau de Mamori, la jeune fille lui tendit son sac à main sous le regard interrogateur du démon.

Fais pas cette tête, je te demande seulement de tenir mon sac le temps que j'enfile mon manteau, s'il te plaît.

Tch, t'es chiante tu peux pas l'poser par terre ton fuckin'sac ? Dit-il en lui prenant tout de même ce qu'elle lui tendait.

Non, il a plu tout à l'heure, c'est mouillé par terre, dit-elle en enfilant enfin son manteau.

Elle lui reprit son sac des mains en le remerciant puis ils se dirigèrent vers la station-service dans laquelle ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes.

Bon il fait froid et on n'est pas près de sortir de là, alors on se prend un café ensuite on ira acheter des cochonneries pour se goinfrer, ok ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Ouais, dit-il calmement avec un air impassible en la devançant pour se diriger vers les machines à café.

Il y avait une longue queue aux machines à café, comme si toutes les personnes embouteillées s'étaient rassemblés ici, ce qui était sûrement vrai, pour ne pas déplaire au commerçant qui se frottait les mains avec tant de clients.

Les deux étudiants soupirèrent fasse à la queue mais s'y résignèrent.

Je reviens, j'en profite pour aller aux toilettes, annonça la jeune fille.

La queue avançait plutôt vite donc quand Mamori revient elle était presque réduit de moitié pour la machine du milieu, c'est-à-dire celle pour laquelle ils faisaient la queue.

Même les toilettes sont remplies, mais moins qu'ici. Tu ne veux pas y aller, même pour te débarbouiller ? Je vais tenir la queue.

Nan c'est bon.

Ok.

Quand leur tour arriva ils se servirent, un chocolat chaud pour Mamori et un café noir pour Hiruma, et burent leur verre tranquillement assis sur des chaises prévues à cet effet.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la partie boutique et Mamori s'amusa à acheter plein de cochoneries sous les yeux de son capitaine qui la suivait, la laissant faire, les mains dans les poches et un chewing-gum à la bouche.

Ah oui on te prend des chewing-gums sans sucre non ? Il t'en reste ou pas ?

Ouais prends-en j'ai épuisé mon stock.

Oooh et je veux du chocolat, plein de chocolat.

Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive avec ton fuckin'chocolat, tu m'soules avec ça depuis tout à l'heure, t'a même chialé quand t'a cru qu'ils en avaient pas, t'a tes fuckin'règles ou quoi ?!

M-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Hiruma, et tu n'as pas hontes de me dire ça, un peu de tenue ! Dit-elle en rougissant. Et je n'ai pas pleuré, j'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil !

Kékéké, juste à voir ta tête on dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille ! Et bien sûr que t'a chialé, même qu'un gosse s'est foutu de toi !

Moouu, oubli. Bref le vendeur nous à dit qu'il avait du chocolat alors allons au rayon qu'il nous a désigné.

Ainsi, après avoir pris du chocolat ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, les bras d'Hiruma faisant office de panier. Arrivés à la caisse Hiruma posa les articles sur le comptoir pendant que Mamori sortit son portefeuille. Le caissier faisait passer les articles devant son scanner et la jeune fille les recupéra pour les mettre dans un sac plastique. Au moment de payer elle tendit sa carte bancaire au vendeur, mais Hiruma l'en empecha et tendit la sienne :

C'est bon je paie, dit-il impassible sans la regarder. C'était un ordre indiscutable selon lui mais il avait en face de lui Anezaki Mamori, qui bien sur répondit :

Non, c'est moi qui devait payer et c'est moi qui a eu l'idée alors non !

Le vendeur sourit.

Hey fuckin'manager laisse-moi faire, j'veux rien te devoir alors bouges-toi.

Roh c'est bon pas besoin d'être vulgaire, céda-t-elle avec malgré tout le sourire aux lèvres.

Mamori pris le sac et ils s'en allèrent mais d'un coup il commença à pleuvoir et il y eu une grosse averse. Sous les jurons de l'un et les plaintes de l'autre ils se mirent malgré tout à courir vers la voiture. Ils arrivèrent à celle-ci tout trempés et s'empressèrent de monter dedans.

Cette fuckin'pluie nous a trempés et maintenant on mouille les fuckin'sièges ! La totale après cet accident de merde ! S'énerva le blond, en enlevant sa veste toute trempée, comme le faisait sa voisine.

C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas de chance, mais bon ne t'énerve pas pour autant. Tu as des serviettes quelque part ?

Et pourquoi j'me trimballerai avec des fuckin'serviettes ? Ah en fait je crois que j'ai mon sac de sport dans le coffre avec des serviettes propre dedans.

Ah bah voilà, géniale !

Wai mais pour aller au coffre j'te signale qu'il faut sortir de la voiture, et cette putain de pluie est toujours aussi violente, alors si tu veux prendre une seconde douche, vas-y sans moi !

Mais depuis quand tu es si défaitiste ! Je croyais que tu avais un brillant cerveau ! se moqua-t-elle. Il suffit juste que je me faufile sur la banquette arrière et là j'aurai direct accès au coffre.

Tch si tu salis mes sièges beiges avec tes fuckin'chaussures j'te descends.

Oui, oui. Bon tu vas m'aider si je me coince.

Kékéké je prendrai plutôt une photo de la scène pour te ridiculiser.

Bon Hiruma si tu veux attraper froid et rester mouillé jusqu'aux os tant pis pour toi !

Ok, ok c'est bon râles pas. Mais au moins enlèves tes chaussures je n'ai pas envie que tu m'assommes avec tes fuckin'talons.

La jeune fille retira ses bottes à talons puis essaya de passer par l'espace qu'il y avait entre les deux sièges avant. Elle demanda au démon de la pousser pour qu'elle puisse passer plus facilement et à sa grande surprise il mis ses mains sur ses fesses pour la pousser. Elle se retourna d'un coup se cognant la tête par la même occasion en engueulant le démon qui lui répondit :

Kékéké bah quoi tu veux de l'aide ou pas ? J'ai ton c*l en plein devant moi c'est normal que j'pousses par-là ! Puis il ajouta en voyant la moue énervée de la jeune fille :

C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris.

Il se leva un peu et posa ses mains sur la taille fine de la jeune fille pour la pousser et c'est ainsi qu'il réussit à la projeter sur la banquette arrière. Ainsi elle put prendre le sac de sport du blond du quel elle sortit deux serviettes. Et comme ils en sont dans leur journée catastrophe qu'il y a une chance sur mille que ça arrive, quand elle voulut enjamber l'espace entre les deux sièges avant elle trébucha et se retrouva dans les bras du blond, qui était dos à la portière avant. Lui l'attrapa par réflexe et ils se retrouvèrent dans une position délicate : Mamori à califourchon sur Hiruma, serrée contre lui. Elle se releva d'un coup en mettant ses mains sur le torse du blond puis :

O-Oh, e-excuse-moi Hiruma. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée. Décidemment, ce n'est pas notre jour aujourd'hui !

Il l'aida à se remettre en place et elle lui tendit une serviette. Ils se séchèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient puis Hiruma glissa sa main à l'arrière pour prendre son sac de sport et fouiller dedans.

Atchoum ! Eternua Mamori avec une bouille d'enfant. Oh non je crois que j'ai attrapée froid ! Tu m'étonnes avec ces vêtements mouillés… Et voilà ça va me perturber pour mes révisions et je vais tout rater ! se plaignit-elle.

C'est bon râles pas, t'a de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, dit-il en lui lançant son maillot de foot à la figure. C'est mon maillot, il est sec est propre, mets-le.

Oh merci beaucoup Hiruma ! Mais, et toi ?

Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! Je suis pas en sucre moi au moins, ce n'est pas une fukcin'pluie qui va me rendre malade, dit-il en enlevant son haut pour se sécher le torse avec sa serviette, sous le regard un peu gênée de Mamori, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude de le voir ainsi.

Hey, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Bon tu l'auras voulu, je le prends. Mais retournes-toi s'il te plaît, le temps que je me change.

Il se retourna en brochant et en disant qu'il s'en foutait et qu'elle s'était déjà promener en maillot de bain donc ça revenait au même, à moins qu'elle ait des sous-vêtements sexy, ajouta-t-il, pour l'embêter. Elle l'ignora et enfila le maillot du capitaine qui était trop grand pour elle puis lui dit qu'elle avait fini. Ils se mirent ensuite à grignoter, en parlant de tout et de rien. Et c'est ainsi que deux heures et demi plus tard, ils purent reprendre la route, l'incident étant terminé.

Mamori gardait le téléphone d'Hiruma pendant qu'il conduisait pour qu'elle reçoive des nouvelles des autres. Suzuna l'informa qu'ils venaient d'arriver au restaurant, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se garèrent sur le parking du dit restaurant pour aller les rejoindre…


End file.
